Welcome Back AJ Lee
by XxXPaiJXxX
Summary: On March 2, 2015, AJ Lee returned to WWE, helping her frenemy Paige fend off the Bella Twins. Paige decides to welcome back AJ in open arms. Now a Twoshot. Paige x AJ Lee. Femslash. Note: Somewhat AU, in a world where AJ didn't marry CM Punk. Also, my first ever story. Hope you enjoy.
1. Welcome Back AJ Lee

**Title: Welcome Back AJ Lee**

 **Summary: On March 2, 2015, AJ Lee returned to WWE, helping her frenemy Paige fend off the Bella Twins. Paige decides to welcome back AJ in open arms. Oneshot. Paige x AJ Lee. Femslash.**

 **Note: Somewhat AU, in a world where AJ didn't marry CM Punk. Also, my first ever story. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Monday Night Raw was taking place in the Prudential Center in Newark, New Jersey. Roman Reigns hit Jamie Noble with a Superman Punch and speared Joey Mercury, Intercontinental Champion Dean Ambrose defeated Bad News Barrett with ringside appearances from R-Truth and Luke Harper, Bray Wyatt sending a message to the Undertaker by setting a casket on fire, Naomi and the Usos defeated Natalya, Cesaro, and Tyson Kidd, Stephanie denies John Cena's entry in the Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal, John Cena defeating Curtis Axel with only three moves, and Triple H messing with Booker T.

Now we go to this match. Nikki Bella was set to face off against Paige for the WWE Divas Championship. Paige's music hits and Paige walks out on the stage, holding the break lines of her jacket. Paige flashes open her jacket to reveal her black top to match her bottoms and then side-steps her way down the ramp and towards the ring. Paige then climbs up the ring apron, removing her jacket and throwing it down to the ground, and then doing her signature scream before entering the ring through the bottom rope and climbing up to the second turnbuckle.

The words "The Bella Twins" appeared on the titantron as their music hit. Both Brie and Nikki walked out to the stage, Nikki in her wrestling gear and Brie wearing a "Brie Mode" crop top, black ripped leggings, and black combat boots. She also had plaid shorts wrapped around her waist. Nikki held her title up and twisted around, while Brie held her arm up and pointed up to the ceiling. The Bella Twins then proceeded to walk down the ramp. Once they got to the ring, Nikki handed Brie her championship belt and her hat before sliding across the apron and flipping over the top rope. Nikki held her belt up one more time. The bell began to ring.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Divas Championship." Announced Lillian Garcia. "Introducing first, The Challenger: From Norwich, England: Paige!"

"This is my house!" Shouted Paige, as the crowd began to cheer.

"And her opponent..." Announced Lillian Garcia. "From Scottsdale, Arizona, she is the Divas Champion: Nikki Bella!"

"That's right." Said Nikki, hearing a mixed crowd of boos and cheers as she flexed her arms, while Brie began to clap for her sister.

Lillian exited the ring through the bottom rope, while the referee held the Divas Championship Belt up. He then gave the belt to ringside, while Paige and Nikki circled around the ring. The bell rang again and match had just began. Michael Cole, JBL, and Booker T began commentating on the match. Paige and Nikki locked arms with each other. Then Nikki pushes Paige against the ropes and then knocking her to the mat with a shoulder tackle. Paige then recovers, sweeping Nikki off her feet...literally. Paige went for a quick pin, but Nikki kicked out at a count of one.

"Come on Nikki!" Shouted Brie.

Paige grabs Nikki and sends her chest first into the ropes. Nikki falls back and then gets back up, only to get hit by a headbutt from Paige. Paige goes for a pin again, but Nikki kicks out at one and a half. Then Paige stands over Nikki and grabs both of Nikki's legs, attempting to lock in her PTO. Nikki manages to crawl her way to the ropes, breaking the hold. Nikki crawls out of the ring, while Paige steps back.

"You got this Nikki." Said Brie. "Come on Nikki!"

The referee begins his ten count. Nikki gets back up to her feet, and then Paige goes for a baseball slide, hitting Nikki with both her feet and knocking her back down.

* * *

After the commercial break, Nikki had Paige in the middle of the ring, holding both of Paige's arms and driving her knee against Paige's back. Nikki then moved both of her hands under Paige's chin and begins applying pressure to Paige's jaw. During the commercial break, Nikki pulled an Alabama Slam on Paige in the middle of the ring. Nikki goes for a pin on Paige, but kicks out right before a count of two.

"You got this Nikki." Said Brie, again.

Paige then sits up, only to feel Nikki wrapping her arm around her neck and one of Nikki's knees driving against her back again. Brie shouted more, as Paige manages to get back on her feet, while Nikki had her hands around her neck. Paige attempts her comeback, hitting Nikki in the stomach three times with her arm, resulting in Nikki letting go. Paige bounces off the ropes to get hit with a Spinebuster from Nikki. Nikki goes for a pin again, resulting in Paige kicking out at two. Brie shouts once more, as Nikki pushes Paige to the ropes and then getting kicked in the face. Paige and Nikki then charge at each other, knocking each other to the mat with clotheslines.

The referee begins his count, both Paige and Nikki getting up to her feet at the five count. Nikki goes for another clothesline, but is countered into a clothesline by Paige. Paige starts building up momentum, hitting Nikki with more clotheslines. She then screams as she bounces off the ropes and hits Nikki with a dropkick. Paige quickly crawls towards Nikki and goes for the pin, but Nikki kicks out at two.

"Come on Nikki!" Shouted Brie, again.

Paige is about to set Nikki up for the PTO, but Brie jumps on the bottom rope, shouting at Paige. Paige then lands a Superkick on Brie, knocking her back on the floor. Paige turns around and ducks under Nikki's elbow, hitting a Superkick on Nikki. The crowd begins to cheer, as Paige locks the PTO in on Nikki in the middle of the ring. All of the sudden, Brie slides into the ring and hits a Double Axe Handle on Paige's back, knocking her to the ground. The referee rings the bells and exits the ring, while Brie begins stomping on Paige. Brie hits punches on Paige's head and then stands her up. Brie held Paige's arms back, while Nikki was getting ready to hit her with her elbow.

All of the sudden, someone's music begins to play and to crowd erupts. The word "AJ" appears on the titantron and Nikki turns around to see AJ Lee, after 3 months healing a neck injury, running down the ramp towards the ring. Brie threw Paige to the side, as AJ slid into the ring. AJ ducked under Nikki's elbow and hits a forearm on Brie, knocking her down. AJ then turns around and knocks Nikki down with her forearm before hitting Brie with a clothesline. AJ then hits Nikki with a clothesline and lands a Lou Thez Press on Brie, nailing punches against Brie's head. Nikki then lands a Double Axe Handle on AJ's back and begins stomping away on AJ.

"You want some? Huh?" Shouted Nikki. "You want some?"

Nikki grabs AJ by her hair, but Paige hits her with a Superkick, knocking her down. Brie slowly get back up to her feet and towards the ropes. Paige smiles down at AJ. AJ smiled back before both Paige and AJ hitting at kick at Brie's stomach, knocking her down at the apron. Chants come raining in as both Paige and AJ pick up Nikki and send her through the bottom rope towards Brie, resulting in both Bella Twins laying down on the floor. AJ's music hits and Paige jumps on the bottom rope, shouting down at the Bella Twins. AJ begins skipping around the ring, as the Bella Twins get back up on their feet and slowly make their way towards the back.

* * *

After the segment with Jon Stewart and Seth Rollins, The fans in the Prudential Center cheered, as AJ Lee is shown on the titantron, skipping in a hallway somewhere backstage.

"AJ" Said a voice.

AJ turned her head to her left and stopped skipping, as she looked and saw Renee Young coming towards her with a microphone in her hand.

"What a huge surprise." Said Renee. "Welcome back to the WWE."

"Thank you Renee." Said AJ."

"I just want to ask you..." Said Renee. "After 3 months of being put on the shelf, why did you choose this moment to come back to the WWE?"

Renee pointed the microphone towards AJ.

"Well you know, I've just been watching the Bellas just bullying the divas division this entire time, and I figured I come back and help...give divas a chance."

Renee pointed her microphone back to herself.

"One other thing..." Said Renee. "You helped Paige fend off the Bellas out there. Now you and Paige have been a lot of things: friends, enemies, frenemies I guess. Anything you wanna say about that?"

Renee pointed the microphone back towards AJ.

"Whats that saying?" Asked AJ. "The enemy of my enemy...I guess that makes Paige and I friends."

AJ skips away as their interview segment ends.

* * *

Later in the night, Roman Reigns was taking on Seth Rollins in the Main Event. The Big Show, Kane, J&J Security, and Randy Orton were all at ringside. Before this, Seth Rollins had a segment with the host of the Daily Show, Jon Stewart, which ended up with Seth Rollins being hit with a low blow from Stewart, and Daniel Bryan made Luke Harper tap out with the "Yes!" Lock. After the match, Bad News Barrett got back his Intercontinental Championship, but then Dean Ambrose came in and hits BNB with a clothesline. Then, Luke Harper came in, R-Truth took the title from him, Harper gets it back, and then Dolph Ziggler gets involved as well.

Backstage, AJ was in her locker room getting her stuffed packed up and getting ready to leave. AJ loved hearing the crowd when her music played and when she ran down towards the ring. AJ still had her white cropped "Stay Weird" top along with her blue jeans and black knee high Chuck Taylors. Then AJ remembered that it was around 30 to 40 degrees out there, so she opened her purple suitcase and got out her black leather jacket. She put it on, zipped it up, and closed her bag. All of the sudden, she heard someone knock three times on her door. She stood up to her feet and walked towards the door. AJ heard the same three knocks again.

"Coming." Said AJ.

AJ turned the handle down on the door. She brushed some of her hair away from her face, as she opened the door. AJ looked up to see Paige with her hands down and clenched together. Paige was still in the same wrestling gear she had on when she faced Nikki for the Divas Championship. She had a black cropped top with a black vintage belt around her matching denim shorts, black fishnets, and black wedge boots. She also had on her black cropped leather biker jacket on from earlier and as well as her black finger-less gloves. Paige looked down at AJ, tilted her head, and smiled at her.

"Hey Paige." Said AJ.

Without hesitating, Paige cupped AJ's cheeks and smashed her lips onto AJ's. She also began walking forwards into AJ's locker room, resulting in AJ walking backwards. AJ quickly gave in and kissed back after the initial shock of Paige's aggressiveness. Paige broke their kiss for a little bit, only to lean back in and slide her tongue against AJ's and vice versa. While Paige kept her hands on AJ's cheeks, AJ wrapped her arms around Paige's back. AJ then moved her hands slowly down to Paige's ass, getting a hold of each of her cheeks with one of her hands. After that, AJ moved up one of her hands and smacked one of Paige's cheeks.

"Mmmm." Moaned Paige.

Paige moved her hands down to AJ's hips, allowing AJ to move her arms up and wrapped them around Paige's neck. AJ then moved one of her legs up and grazed Paige's hip. Paige moved one of her hands down to AJ's leg to hold it there, while she moved her other hand up to AJ's back. Then, AJ moved her other leg up to Paige's hip and Paige moved her other hand up to hold it there. AJ now had her arms and legs wrapped around Paige, much like what she did to Kane a few years back. Paige began stepping back a little and AJ blindly closing the door. After Paige maintained her balance, she began to blindly walk slowly towards a bench in AJ's locker room.

Once Paige hit it with her leg, she turned around and sat on the bench, AJ now straddling on Paige's lap. Paige moved her hands up and searched AJ's body for the zipper on her jacket. AJ ended up zipping down her own jacket and taking it off. After Paige removed her own jacket and threw it on the ground...the second time, AJ began to fall forward, so now Paige laid down on the bench and AJ still straddling her. They continued their make out session, even though they haven't stopped yet. AJ wrapped her arms and legs around the bench, Paige being in between the two, while Paige rested her hands on AJ's back, tracing circles with her fingers.

After about a couple seconds, Paige shifted her body to the side, resulting in AJ falling to the floor with Paige on top of her. AJ moved her legs down to the floor as her kiss with Paige began to cool down. AJ moved her hands up to Paige's back, as Paige cupped AJ's cheeks again and slowly pecked AJ's lips. After a good five minutes, AJ and Paige broke their kiss. Paige rested her forehead against AJ's, as both women gasped for breath. While Paige still had her hands on AJ's cheeks, AJ moved her hands to Paige's forearms.

"That's one way to say hello." Said AJ.

Paige got a little chuckle out of that and so did AJ.

"I've missed you." Said Paige.

"I've missed you too." Said AJ.

Paige smiled and pecked AJ's lips, before leaning besides AJ's head and proceeding to suck on her neck. AJ began to smile and whimper in pleasure, enjoying the feeling of Paige's lips as well as her tongue grazing against her neck. AJ continued to moan, as she felt Paige move to peck her jawline and then make her mark on the other side of AJ's neck. AJ wrapped her arms around Paige's neck, still feeling Paige working around her neck. After that, Paige went back to making out with AJ. Paige press her hands against the floor to hold her body up, while AJ let her arms rest on the floor.

"So listen..." Said AJ.

Paige pecked AJ's lips once more.

"I may have booked a room at a hotel near here." Said AJ.

Paige broke her kiss with AJ and stared down at her.

"Why tell me this?" Asked Paige.

"Just thought you might want to know." Said AJ.

"Well I'm glad I did." Said Paige.

Paige pecked AJ's lips a couple more times. While Paige kept her hands against the floor, AJ let her arms rest on the ground.

"We should probably go." Said AJ. "The show's gonna end soon."

"Yeah." Said Paige. "Agree."

Paige pecked AJ's lips again, before getting off of AJ and getting up on her feet. After that, Paige reached her hand down towards AJ. AJ smiled and reached her hand up to grab Paige's hand. Paige then helped AJ get up to her feet. Then, both Paige and AJ got their own black jackets back on, while AJ press the button on the handle of her purple suitcase and pulled it up as high as it could go. After AJ cleaned herself up and zipped up her jacket, she turned her head to look at Paige, who was also cleaning herself up and fixing her jacket.

"You want me to wait for you?" Asked AJ.

"No, it's fine." Said Paige. "You can leave now if you want."

"Alright then." Said AJ.

AJ grabbed her suitcase and began to walk towards the door.

"Wait." Said Paige.

AJ turned around to looked at Paige.

"Yes Paige?" Asked AJ.

"Where's the hotel you're staying at tonight?" Asked Paige.

AJ gave Paige a smirk, as she walked towards her.

"You'd really like to know?" Asked AJ.

AJ put her hands on the linings of Paige's jacket.

"I'd LOVE to know." Said Paige.

AJ smiled at Paige's response.

"Element Harrison." Said AJ. "It's like ten minutes from here."

"Good to know." Said Paige.

Paige smiled down at AJ and AJ chuckled back. Both divas shared one last kiss in the Prudential Center.

"I'll see you tonight." Said AJ.

AJ walked back to her bag, which was near the door, and then opened the door. Before AJ walked out of her locker room, she thought about something to do to Paige. She pulled her suitcase to her, so it was now in front of her. When it was, AJ placed her hands on top of her bag, resulting in AJ bending over. After that, AJ turned her head around to look at Paige and bit her bottom lip, while giving Paige a good view of her ass. Paige put her hands on her hips and bit her bottom lip as well. Then, Paige walked towards AJ and stopped when her crotch made contact with her ass. Paige then wrapped her arms around AJ's waist.

"That ass is mine tonight." Said Paige.

"I make no promises." Said AJ.

Paige got a chuckle out of that.

"See-ya." Said Paige.

"Bye." Said AJ.

Paige planted a kiss on AJ's cheek and then let her go. Paige took a couple steps back, as she watched AJ walk out of her locker room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Later that night, the show just ended, resulting in Seth Rollins pinning Roman Reigns with a roll-up with help from Randy Orton, and Roman Reigns beating up Seth Rollins, J&J Security, Corporate Kane, and Big Show after the match was over. Meanwhile, Paige got back to her locker room and proceeded to change out of her wrestling gear. She changed into a black long-sleeved cropped top with black leggings and black heel boots that went over her knees. She then put on her black faux fur jacket, zipped it up, and also put her black beanie on her head. After that, she got her suitcase and her purse, walked out of her locker room, and then walked out of the arena.

Paige got out to the streets and hailed for a cab. Once the cab stopped, Paige opened the back door and stepped in. Paige closed the door, not bothering to put her suitcase in the trunk. Instead, she just laid it down at the seat next to her, where her purse was as well.

"Hey." Said Paige. "Could you take me to Element Harrison?"

"Sure thing." Said the cab driver.

The cab driver shifted the gear shift to drive and then he began to drive the cab.

"You in a rush or something?" Asked the cab driver.

"No, it's fine." Said Paige.

* * *

After ten minutes pass and a nice conversation between Paige and the cab driver, they finally arrived at the Element Harrison hotel, at 399 Somerset Street. Paige went into her purse and pulled out her wallet.

"How much do I owe you?" Asked Paige.

"$11.67." Said the cab driver.

To save some time, Paige just pulled out a 20$ bill and gave it to the cab driver.

"Keep the change." Said Paige.

Paige opened the car door and walked out, taking her luggage bag and her purse with her.

"Thanks." Said the cab driver. "You have a good night."

"You too." Said Paige.

Paige watched the cab driver drive away, turning her head to look at the Element Harrison building seconds later. Oh, how was she eager to make love with AJ after three months. The way AJ turned Paige on like that in her locker room, just...wow. Paige could feel her pussy beginning to moisten at the site of AJ's ass. Paige got her mind out of the gutter and proceeded to walk towards the building. Once she got to the building, the sliding door automatically open, allowing Paige to walk in. Once Paige did, she began to walk to the front desk.

* * *

Meanwhile, AJ was in her hotel room, lying in bed and watching whatever was on the television. AJ changed into something more comfortable than what she was wearing earlier, which was a gray Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles tank top with purple pajama shorts. AJ pulled the sheets over her body and just relaxed. All of the sudden, she heard her phone beginning to vibrate. AJ groaned a little, since she had to sit up, and reached over to the nightstand and grab her phone. She looked at her screen to see that Paige texted her.

 _"I'm here now."_ Said the text. _"What room are you in?"_

AJ smiled, as she entered her password on her phone and proceeded to text Paige back.

 _"Room 616."_ Texted AJ.

 _"See you then. XOX."_ Texted Paige.

AJ smiled, as she put her phone. AJ has been waiting a long time to be with Paige, and tonight will be the night that her wait ends. AJ could just remember how how her life changed when she met Paige.

* * *

 _Before Paige, AJ only had a couple of friends and dated many WWE Superstars. She had brief relationships in NXT with her Pro Primo and Hornswoggle, but they didn't last long. She formed a team with Kaitlyn, who she befriended, and Natalya became their mentor. Unfortunately, Kaitlyn moved on from AJ due to their consecutive losses and Natalya turned on AJ to join Beth Phoenix and form the Divas of Doom. AJ dated World Heavyweight Champion Daniel Bryan, until Daniel dumped AJ after he blamed her for his loss in Wrestlemania against Sheamus._

 _AJ would lash out at people who tried to comfort her, like Natalya and Kaitlyn. At that time, people have been calling her "Mentally unstable". AJ began to show feeling to WWE Champion CM Punk and as well as Kane. She proposed to Punk and at one time made out with Kane in the middle of the ring, resulting in CM Punk refusing to marry her and even Kane calling AJ "Mentally unstable". She would then be in another relationship with Daniel Bryan, resulting to them being engaged and AJ leaving Daniel at the altar to become the General Manager of Monday Night Raw._

 _A few months later, AJ stepped down as General Manager and started to relationship with John Cena, only to find out that John didn't really care for her much like her other relationships. She then moved on to Dolph Ziggler and recruited Big E Langston as their bodyguard. Dolph and AJ would later become Champions, Dolph cashing in his Money in the Bank briefcase against Alberto Del Rio to become the World Heavyweight Champion and AJ defeating her former friend Kaitlyn to capture her first Divas Championship. AJ would cost Dolph's match for the World Heavyweight Championship, resulting in Dolph dumping her._

 _AJ would gain a new friend in Layla, since she helped AJ retain her Divas Championship against Kaitlyn. She would then feud with the cast of Total Divas and hired Tamina as her bodyguard. AJ captained a seven-women team to take on the "Total Divas", which resulted in AJ's team losing...twice. AJ Lee defended her Divas Championship until Wrestlemania, where she defended it against fourteen other divas, one of them being Tamina. AJ showed up the next night on Raw, still the Divas Champion and the longest Divas Champion in history._

 _Even though AJ has accomplished a lot in her career, she never really felt happy. Every Superstar she dated left her and she didn't have much friends in WWE. AJ was at the top of the Divas division, all alone. That was, until she met Paige. Paige was introduced to AJ backstage and Aj was informed that Paige will take the Divas Championship from AJ, ending her reign in 295 days. AJ was okay with this, because AJ see a bright future in Paige and AJ requested some time off. Also, AJ developed a minor crush on Paige and really wanted her to be happy._

 _AJ would return to the WWE after two months, silently dismissing Tamina. AJ would then challenge Paige for the Divas Championship and regained her Divas Championship from Paige. Backstage, Paige and AJ would begin their relationship. Paige and AJ would become friends off-screen for about two weeks and then turn into more than friends, when they shared their first kiss with each other next to a fountain in a garden. Paige and AJ would become frenemies on-screen, competing for the Divas Championship, and a couple off-screen._

 _Paige and AJ would take their relationship slow and a secret to everyone. In July, Paige and AJ acted like the were just friends. They weren't close to each other a lot, so no one would be suspicious. Through August and September, Paige and AJ would kiss once or twice at work. They would look to see if anyone was near them, of course. Finally through November, their relationship would start to get sexual. Anytime one of them lost a match or just felt depressed, the other would anything to make the other feel better. Of course, they would do it in one of their locker rooms, usually with the door locked. Fast forward to today and here we are now._

* * *

AJ shook her head and snapped out of her dream when she heard the door beginning to knock.

"Hello?" Asked a familiar voice. "AJ?"

AJ smiled, as she heard knocks on her door again. She got out of her bed and ran towards the door.

"Coming." Said AJ.

Once AJ got to the door, she looked through her peep hole just to make sure who was on the other side of the door, which was Paige. After that, AJ opened the door and backed up to see Paige look down at her with a smile.

"Hey." Said Paige.

"Hey." Said AJ.

AJ wrapped her arms around Paige's neck and pressed her lips onto Paige's. Paige immediately responded by wrapping one of her arms around AJ's body, the other holding the handle of her suitcase, and walked into AJ's room. AJ broke their kiss after a couple of seconds and closed the door behind her.

"This is a nice place." Said Paige.

"I know." Said AJ. "Too bad I only have this place for a day before we go to Washington, DC."

"Yeah, too bad." Said Paige.

Paige put her suitcase next to the dresser in AJ's hotel room and her purse on AJ's nightstand. Paige took off her beanie and her jacket and threw them to where her suitcase was, revealing her black long-sleeved cropped top to AJ. Then Paige sat down on AJ's bed, her feet still on the floor.

"What are you watching?" Asked Paige.

"Just some random show I don't know." Said AJ.

Paige chuckled a bit, as AJ opened the mini fridge in her room and pulled out a bottle of Root Beer. She took a sip and then sat down next to Paige. AJ began to notice that Paige was shivering a little.

"You cold in here?" Asked AJ.

"Yeah a little." Said Paige.

"I can make it warmer in here." Said AJ.

AJ proceeded to sit up and walked towards the thermostat in her room, but she was stopped short when Paige grabbed her arm.

"No, its fine." Said Paige.

Paige began to caress AJ's arm.

"I know something, well...someone, who can warm me up." Said Paige.

AJ smiled, as she grabbed her bottle and the TV remote to turn off the television and to put her Root Beer back in the fridge. After that, she walked towards Paige. Paige spread her legs so AJ could inch closer, her legs hitting the bed. AJ cupped Paige's cheeks and pressed her lips against Paige's once again. AJ pecked at Paige's lips, while Paige moved her hands to AJ's waist. Paige then moved both her hands down to AJ's ass to squeeze both cheeks. A moan escaped form AJ's mouth as her kiss with Paige got more heated when she slipped her tongue in Paige's mouth and slid it against Paige's own tongue.

AJ broke her kiss with Paige, both divas gasping a little. After that, AJ removed her own tank top and threw it on the floor, revealing her emerald green push-up bra. Paige raised her arms up in the air, allowing AJ to removed her black top for her and revealing her black strapless bra to AJ. Both divas threw their bras to where their shirts were and Paige slid her leggings down to her upper thighs. AJ slid Paige's leggings down to her feet, while Paige did the same to AJ's shorts. AJ threw their pants in their new pile, as both divas revealed their lingerie to each other, their panties matching the colors of their bras. AJ would then take Paige's boots off of her feet.

Paige then slid back and laid her head on one of the pillows. AJ got on the bed and began to crawl towards Paige. Once AJ was straddling on Paige, she leaned in to kiss her once again. A couple seconds later, AJ broke their kiss and began working on Paige's neck. Paige let out a soft moan, as she felt AJ's lips and as well as her tongue grazing against her neck, just like Paige did earlier. Then, Paige felt AJ peck at her jawline and then work on the other side of Paige's neck. After that, AJ moved downwards and planted kisses on Paige's bra.

Paige pecked AJ's lips once again, before sitting up a little, resting her elbows on the bed. AJ slid her arms under Paige's arms and moved her hands to Paige's back. After that, she moved her hands to the back of Paige's bra and unsnapped it. Paige then laid back on the bed, feeling her bra slide against her body a little. AJ grabbed Paige's bra and threw it on the floor, while making out with Paige. Paige let out a moan, as she could feel both of AJ's hands caressing both of her breasts. AJ broke her kiss with Paige and moved back down. AJ looked down and stared at Paige's bare 34A-cups.

"It's been a while since I've seen these." Said AJ.

And with that, AJ dove in and took one Paige's breasts into her mouth.

"Ah, fuck." Moaned Paige. "There you go. Good girl."

Paige moved one of her hands to the back of AJ's neck and held it there, while she watched AJ caress both of her breasts with her hands and sucking off one of them. AJ then shifted to Paige's other breast, giving it some attention as well. AJ moved back to kiss Paige some more, but then Paige grabbed AJ by her waist and turned her body, so now AJ was lying on the bed. Paige did not straddle on AJ, however. Instead, she just laid next to her. Paige laid on her side with one of her elbows on the pillow and resting her head on her hand.

Paige continued to make out with AJ, moving her other hand to AJ's cheek. AJ moved one of her hands to cup Paige's cheek, while her other hand slid under one of Paige's arms and rested on Paige's back. Paige broke her kiss and began working on AJ's neck, just like she did earlier. AJ let out a moan as felt Paige's lips and tongue against her neck. AJ began to moan louder, as she began to feel Paige lightly biting her neck. Paige then got on top of AJ, straddling her, and moved down towards AJ's chest. AJ sat up a little, allowing Paige to undo her bra. AJ laid back down as her bra slid down her body. Paige stared down at AJ's 32C-cups.

"So hot." Groaned Paige.

Paige sat on her knees and began to caress AJ's breasts. AJ rested her head on both of her hands, as she felt both of Paige's hands on her chest and as well as her thumbs caressing both of AJ's nipples. After that, Paige slowly leaned in. Paige made eye contact with AJ as she took one of her breasts into her mouth. AJ closed her eyes and arched her back as she moaned, loving the feeling of Paige working on her breasts. Paige flicked her tongue against one of AJ's nipples before switching to her other breast, giving it the same amount of pleasure, maybe a little bit more.

After that, Paige pecked AJ's lips once again, before leaving trails of kisses down AJ's body. Paige then pecked around AJ's mound. Paige then moved her hands in the straps of AJ's panties. After that, she then slid them down off of her legs. Once she did that, she threw away AJ's panties and looked down at AJ's shaved pussy. Paige grabbed AJ waist, so AJ was now on her stomach. AJ got up on her knees, exposing her bare ass to Paige. Paige then grabbed AJ's ass and began eating AJ''s pussy from behind.

"Oh shit Paige." Moaned AJ.

AJ turned her head and smirked at Paige, as she watched Paige eating out her pussy, flicking her tongue against her clit and then slowly inserting her tongue inside AJ's pussy. AJ closed her eyes and laid her head down on on of the pillows on her bed, moaning cries of "Yes" after each flick of Paige's tongue. After that, Paige backed away to suck two of her fingers. Paige then leaned back in and begin thrusting her soaked fingers inside AJ's pussy. AJ began to moan louder than before. AJ covered her mouth with one of her hands to not disturb anyone in the hotel, while Paige began to eat out AJ's ass. AJ found herself getting close.

"Ah fuck, I'm cumming." Moaned AJ.

Paige grinned as she continued to eat out Paige's ass, spreading one of AJ's cheeks out, and inserting a third finger inside AJ. AJ buried her face in one of the pillows as she began to moan even louder. Seconds later, AJ inhaled a huge breath and began to scream, Paige could feel AJ squirting juices all over her fingers. Paige pulled her fingers out of AJ's pussy, only to see more of AJ's juices squirting all over breasts and on the bed. Paige began to lick her fingers, tasting AJ's juices. After that, Paige crawled towards AJ. AJ turned, so her back was back on the bed...I think that's grammatically correct.

"You taste..." Said Paige.

Paige licked her fingers again.

"...So fucking good." Said Paige.

AJ smiled and sat up and captured Paige's lips with her own. Paige immediately kissed back. as AJ laid back on her bed. AJ cupped both of Paige's cheeks, while Paige straddled on AJ once again and press her hands down on the bed, right over AJ's shoulders. AJ slid her tongue against Paige's, tasting her own juices off of it. Their kiss got more heated heated, as it involved more tongue than lips. Paige tiled her head and leaned in closer, so AJ and Paiges' tongues were in each others' mouths. A little bit of saliva slid down AJ's mouth and down her cheek. Paige broke their kiss after a little while, both divas now gasping for breath. Paige rested her forehead on AJ's.

"Do I...taste that good?" Asked AJ.

"Yeah..." Said Paige. "Why...you ask?"

"I don't know." Said AJ. "I just thought of something..."

AJ moved her hand up and slid it in Paige's panties.

"...Equally as good." Said AJ.

"You're such a tease." Said Paige.

AJ chuckled a bit, as both divas switch positions, with Paige now on the bed again and AJ straddling on her...again. Paige allowed AJ to pin her wrists over her head, as AJ leaned in to kiss her once again. After that, AJ played with Paige's neck and as well as her breasts for a little bit, sucking off her juices on Paige's chest, before moving down Paige's body. She left a trail of kisses down Paige's body and stopped below Paige's waist. AJ then moved her hand in Paige's panties and rubbed her pussy again. Paige began to moan, as AJ felt how damp Paige was.

"You're so wet." Said AJ.

AJ then pulled Paige's panties down and off of her legs. AJ looked down at Paige's clean-shaved pussy. AJ began to lean in.

"Wait." Said Paige.

AJ stopped centimeters away from Paige's lower lips and looked up at Paige.

"What?" Asked AJ.

"Hold on." Said Paige.

She reached over to the nightstand to get her purse. Once she did, she reached into her purse and got out her phone.

"What are you doing?" Asked AJ.

"Just thought I would..." Said Paige.

Paige then held her phone sideways with both her hands, the back of her phone facing AJ.

"...Cherish this moment." Said Paige.

"You want to record me eating you out?" Asked AJ.

"What does it look like?" Asked Paige.

AJ began to chuckle a bit.

"Are you recording right now?" Asked AJ.

"Not yet." Said Paige. "Do like...an intro or something like that."

"Why?" Asked AJ. "You gonna post this on the internet?"

"Why would I?" Asked Paige. "And why not?"

"What do I say?" Asked AJ.

"I don't know." Said Paige. "Just...say who you are and what you're going to do."

"Okay then." Said AJ.

"You ready?" Asked Paige.

Paige opened the camera app on her phone and hovered her thumb over the record button.

"I guess." Said AJ.

"Go." Said Paige.

AJ could hear Paige press record on her phone. AJ then looked up at the camera.

"Hi." Said AJ. "I'm AJ Lee, and I'm about to eat my friend's pussy."

AJ made a slight chuckle, before leaning in and flicked her tongue against Paige's lower lips. She then pecks them a couple of times, before beginning to sucking on her clit. Paige moaned in ecstasy, as she focused her phone on AJ and enjoyed the feeling of her between her legs. Paige's lower lips were aroused and puffy, as AJ continued to move her tongue around Paige's pussy. AJ then spread Paige's lower lips and darted her tongue inside. Paige began to moan louder, moving one of her hands to cover her mouth. Her other hand, still on her phone, was now shaking a little, but still focused on AJ.

"Oh Fuck AJ." Moaned Paige. "That feels so good."

AJ then began to finger Paige's pussy, using only one of her fingers instead of two. AJ looked back up to Paige's phone, staring right into the camera and biting her lower lip. Paige arched her back, as she felt AJ squirming her finger inside. AJ then leaned back in to suck on Paige's clit again, while adding another finger inside Paige's pussy. Paige could then feel AJ curling her fingers inside and gently biting her clit and pulling back. Paige had her knees up in the air and her toes beginning to curl. She also found herself twitching, which could only mean one thing,

"Oh, AJ." Moaned Paige. "I'm gonna cum."

Paige felt herself getting close, and AJ smiled after hearing those words. AJ took her fingers out of Paige and placed her hand back on the bed. AJ looked up at the camera, winked, and shook her head vigorously between Paige's legs. Paige moaned louder at the shock, but then dialed back down. Paige began to grind against AJ's face, her orgasm building up quicker than before. AJ then moved her hands to hips, holding Paige in place. Seconds later, Paige screamed through her mouth and loads of streams came out of Paige's pussy. Paige's juices went all over her face, mostly around her mouth. AJ backed away from Paige's lower lips and got up on her knees.

AJ then looked down to see some of Paige's juices pooling down on the bed. AJ lapped up as much as she could with her used hand and took her finger into her mouth, tasting more of Paige's juices. AJ then looked down at the camera, blew a kiss, and smiled. AJ then chuckled a bit, as Paige stopped the recording and put her phone back down on the nightstand. Once she did, AJ straddled on top of Paige and kissed her once again. Their kiss wasn't as heated, as they pecked each others' lips and Paige tasting herself in AJ's mouth. Paige then broke their kiss and sucked off her juices from all over AJ's face.

"I guess you were right." Said Paige. "We both taste equally as good."

AJ chuckled a bit again, pecking Paige's lips afterwards.

"It's getting late." Said AJ.

"I know." Said Paige. "You know it's been three months since we've done something like this."

"You mean an hour?" Asked AJ.

"Smartass." Said Paige.

AJ chuckled and kissed Paige once again.

"It's been hard living those three months without you." Said Paige.

Paige moved her hands to AJ's back.

"Well now I'm back..." Said AJ.

AJ slid her arms around Paige's neck.

"...And I'm not going anywhere." Said AJ.

Paige began to smile.

"I love you AJ." Said Paige.

"I love you too Paige." Said AJ.

Both divas kissed again, before AJ got off of Paige and laid next to her. Paige leaned over and turned the lamp off on AJ's nightstand. Paige then layed back down next to AJ. The two divas shared one more goodnight kiss, both cupping the others' cheek with one hand. After that, both divas pulled the sheets over their body and AJ turned her body, so her back was facing Paige. Paige moved in closer and wrapped her arm over AJ's body, comforting her. Finally both divas closed their eyes as the began to sleep, dreaming about something they'll never forget.

 _(Scroll up to the previous line to read about their dream.)_

* * *

 **So this is my first ever fan-fiction and my only one so far. I'll start off to say that I'm not one of the...how do I say this...fastest authors? What I mean by that is you'll probably not see another story in the next day or week, possibly the next month. I'm kind of** **disappointed in myself, knowing that I started this back in early July and it took me up to now, August 12 2016, to finish this. Now, I feel good knowing that I finished something...for once in my life.**

 **Anyway, I just want to note that I will not be posting any more stories until around early September. The reason why I won't be posting any more stories until that point is mainly because I begin school that month, and I would like to spend my last couple weeks of summer doing something I like (That doesn't mean I hate doing this. If I did, this would have never existed). I hope you guys are that mad at me about that and that you guys understand why.**

 **So what do you guys think of this fan-fiction? Is it good? If so, leave a review to express your opinion and/or what could I improve, and/or leave a suggestion on what pairing I can do next. You can also send me a private message, and you can answer my polls if you click on my account. You can also favorite this story, to show how much you liked it, and/or follow this story, to know when a future chapter will come out. That is, if I ever feel like doing that, or one of you guys suggest I should do that.**

 **Would you guys like to read more? If so, you can add me to your favorites, to show how much you like my stories, and/or you can follow me, to know when future updated or new stories come out. On my account, you can learn somethings about me, check what I would like to write about in my bio, all of my stories, all the stories that I add to my favorites, and all of my favorite authors. Anyway, that is all I really have to say. I'll see you guys later. XxXPaiJXxX out.**


	2. Thank You AJ Lee

**You guys requested this, so here it is.**

 **Title: Thank You AJ Lee**

 **Summary: AJ shocks the WWE Universe, announcing her retirement from in-ring competition at Wrestlemania. Paige decides to say goodbye to AJ in the best way possible.**

 **Note: Continuation of last chapter.**

* * *

27 days later, Wrestlemania was taking place in Levi's stadium in Santa Clara, California. Aloe Blacc sang America the Beautiful, Tyson Kidd and Cesaro with Natalya retained their Tag Team Championships after defeating The Usos with Naomi, Los Matadores with El Torito, and the New Day in the form of Big E and Kofi Kingston with Xavier Woods, Big Show wins the Andre The Giant Memorial Battle Royal. Daniel Bryan defeated Bad News Barrett, Dean Ambrose, R-Truth, Luke Harper, Dolph Ziggler, and Stardust to become the new Intercontinental Champion, Randy Orton beast Seth Rollins with an RKO outta nowhere, and Triple H buries, I mean defeats Sting.

So now we go to this match. Paige's music began to play, as the crowd began to cheer. The bell tolled two times as well.

"The following is a divas tag team contest scheduled for one fall." Announced Lillian Garcia. "Introducing first: From Norwich, England: Paige!"

Paige walked out onto the top of the ramp, wearing her same wrestling gear and jacket. Paige walked down the entrance ramp, but stopped around halfway. AJ's music began to play, as the crowd began to cheer again.

"Introducing her tag team partner..." Announced Lillian Garcia. "From Union City, New Jersey: AJ Lee!"

Paige held the break lines of her jacket and looked behind her to the stage, smiling when AJ skipped out onto the stage. AJ wore her same wrestling gear, as she smiled and waved at Paige, as she skipped towards her. Once AJ got closer to Paige, both divas did a high-five and walked down the ring together, AJ still skipping, and Paige side-stepping. AJ got up on the ring apron first, while Paige walked to the right side of the ring AJ got up on. AJ climbed through the bottom rope, while Paige got on the ring apron and removed her jacket, flashing her black top. Paige did her signature scream, before entering the ring.

After that, both Paige and AJ climbed on separate turnbuckles. Then, AJ did her thing, where she sits on the middle rope and wraps her arms around the top rope, while Paige rests her back against the top rope on the same side as AJ's. The Bella Twins' music began to play, as the crowd gave mixed reactions.

"Introducing their opponents..." Announced Lillian Garcia. "From Scottsdale, Arizona: The team of Brie, and the Divas Champion Nikki: The Bella Twins!"

Brie and Nikki both twisted around, Nikki holding her title up, while Brie raised one of her hands. Brie was now in her wrestling gear: A red top with matching bottoms and red boots with kickpads, almost looking like her sister. After that, the Bella Twins walked down towards the ring. When they got there, they both climbed up the ring apron, stood back to back for a second or two, and flipped into the ring over the top rope. Nikki raised her title again, while Brie raised her hand again. AJ and Paige hugged each other, sharing a quick kiss before AJ crawled through the bottom rope and onto the apron.

It actually took Paige and AJ some time to hint their relationship by sharing a quick kiss. They would sometimes do it during their opponents' entrance. The attention would mostly be on their opponents, giving them enough time to sneak in for a peck on the lips. Anyway, Nikki and Brie walked to their corner. Nikki handed Brie her championship belt to Brie, as Brie crawled onto the apron and setting Nikki's title to the side. The bell began to rang, as Paige and Nikki were in the ring. Paige and Nikki circled around each other for a little bit. Then, Nikki charged towards Paige, but Paige picked her up and slammed her down on the ring.

Paige began to throw punches at Nikki's head. Nikki turned things around, her on top of Paige, and began slamming Paige's head against the mat, but Paige turns it back and continues to throw punches. Then, Paige stood up, grabbing Nikki by her head, and walked toward her corner. Paige hits Nikki with a headbutt. She reaches her hand to tag AJ, but Nikki pulls her back and strikes her stomach with her knee. Nikki then threw Paige to the center of the ring. Then Nikki ran towards AJ and hit her with her forearm, knocking AJ to the floor. Nikki turns back towards Paige and hits her with an Alabama Slam. Nikki goes for the pin, but Paige kicks out right after two.

Nikki begins to smash Paige's head against the ring again. She then picks up Paige and slams her into her corner. Nikki begins to thrust her shoulder into Paige's stomach. After that, Nikki tags in Brie. Brie climbs up on the top turnbuckle. Nikki slams Paige's head onto her knee, followed by Brie landing a Missile Dropkick on Paige, knocking her down. Nikki walks to the apron, while Brie pins Paige, resulting in Paige kicking out right at two. Paige got up and tried to get to her corner, only to find out that AJ wasn't there.

"That's right." Said Brie. "AJ's not there."

Brie then hits Paige's back with her arm, knocking Paige down. Brie then puts Paige in a submission move. Brie laid on her back with her shoulders up. She wrapped her arms around Paige's neck and pulled back, while her knees were driving into Paige's back. Paige held her hands on Brie's, trying to get them off of her head.

"That's right." Said Brie. "Ask her ref."

Brie continued to hold Paige in her submission move. AJ Lee was still lying down on the floor. Brie broke her hold with Paige and kicked her in the back, making Paige lie on her stomach. Paige crawled to the ropes and laid back on the bottom rope. Brie got up to her feet.

"Brie Mode!" Shouted Brie.

The crowd voiced their opinion. Brie pointed at Nikki and smiled, Nikki smiling and pointing back. Brie turned around to see AJ climbing up on the apron. Brie knocked AJ back on the floor, and then charged at Paige and hit her with her knee. Brie went to pin Paige again, but she kicked out at two.

"AJ!" Screamed Paige.

Paige tried to go to her corner, but Brie got her by her neck and pulled her into her corner. Nikki tagged in and walked in the ring. Both Bellas then picked Paige up. They bounced her off the top rope and landed a suplex on Paige. Brie walked to the apron, as Nikki went in to pin Paige. Paige kicked out at two again and Nikki got Paige up to her feet. Paige landed a punch on Nikki, but Nikki responded by hitting her with her knee. Nikki did an Irish Whip on Paige, but Paige reversed it. Nikki bounced off the ropes and ducked under a clothesline from Paige. AJ just got back up on the apron, only to get off of it by Nikki with a dropkick.

Paige then did a rollup on Nikki, but Nikki kicked out at two. Paige then charged at Nikki, but Nikki landed a Spinebuster on Paige. Then, Nikki picked Paige up and got her on her shoulders. Nikki dropped down on her knees, landing her Rack Attack on Paige. Nikki pinned Paige, but Paige kicked out just before the three count. Nikki was in shock that Paige kicked out, and so was Brie

"Are you kidding me ref?" Asked Nikki.

Nikki picked Paige up again and began to charge her into her corner. Unfortunately, Paige's arm hit Brie when she hit the corner, resulting in Brie getting knocked down on the floor. Paige then landed a Superkick on Nikki, knocking Nikki down. Paige then hit Brie with her forearm, knocking her back down on the floor. Nikki charged towards Paige, but Paige dodged and threw her the middle rope. Now both Bella Twins were outside the ring. Paige began to crawl to her corner, but AJ was still down. Paige then walked back to the Bella Twins' corner and crawled through the bottom rope onto the apron.

Paige ran and landed a Somersault on the Bella Twins, knocking them both down. The referee begins his ten count, as Paige crawls back into the ring. Paige gets back in the ring in a count of three, as the referee continues his count. Paige crawled to her corner, to see AJ coming back up on the apron and reaching out her hand. Paige continued to crawl towards AJ, as Nikki gets back in the ring in a count of seven. Nikki lunged at Paige, but Paige just made it to her corner to tag in AJ. AJ crawled through the bottom rope and charge at Nikki. She ducked a clothesline from Nikki and began to hit Nikki multiple times with her forearm.

Nikki pushed AJ against the ropes, only to have AJ jump on her and continued to hit her head with her forearm. Nikki pushed AJ off of her and got up, only to get knocked back down with a clothesline. Nikki then got up again. AJ then charged at Nikki once again. She jumped on her and began to scream, hitting her with her arm. AJ kept wailing on Nikki, until Nikki pinned her against one of the turnbuckles.

"Come on Nikki!" Shouted Brie.

Nikki began to charge at AJ, but AJ brought her knees up and hit Nikki in the face. J then climbed up to the second turnbuckle and held Nikki's head under her arm. AJ jumped off the turnbuckle and landed on the apron, landing a tornado DDT with Nikki's neck hitting against the top rope. Nikki walked back, holding around her neck, while AJ climbed up to the top rope. Nikki turned around to see AJ jumping on her with a Crossbody. Nikki fell back with AJ on top of her, but Nikki rolled over and got back to her feet, holding AJ up with both her arms. All of the sudden, Paige comes into the ring and hits a dropkick on Nikki, Nikki falling back with AJ falling on her.

Brie then comes into the ring and tackles Paige out of the ring. Meanwhile, AJ goes to pin Nikki, but she kicks out at two. Nikki tries to pin AJ as well, but AJ kicks out at two as well. Both AJ and Nikki got back up to their feet. AJ lands her Spin Kick on Nikki and goes towards the ropes. AJ goes for another Spin Kick, but Nikki dodges and picks AJ up off of her feet. AJ was now sitting on Nikki's shoulders. AJ got off of Nikki and landed another Tornado DDT. AJ goes for the pin and Nikki kicks out at two. AJ then proceeds to hold her submission move, the Black Widow, on Nikki. Brie enters the ring and kicks AJ in the back, breaking her submission move.

Brie turns to the left to see Paige hitting her with a kick of her own. Brie exits the ring through underneath the bottom rope. The referee began focusing his attention on Paige, while AJ goes to bounce herself off the ropes. Once she got there, Brie held AJ's foot in place. AJ got out of Brie's hold, only get hit by Nikki with her forearm. Nikki goes to pin AJ, as the referee focuses back on the match. As Nikki was pinning AJ, Brie ran towards Paige and grabbed her foot. The referee begins to count, but AJ kicks out at two. Paige kicks Brie off of her and then sends her against the stairs. Nikki turns to see her sister down on the ground near the stairs.

Nikki then began shouting at turns around to see herself in the Black Widow again. Nikki was in the middle of ring with AJ on her. With nowhere to go, Nikki begins to tap out. The bell rang as the audience began to cheer. AJ's music begins to play, as she gets off of Nikki. Paige begins to enter the ring.

"Here are your winners by submission..." Announced Lillian Garcia. "Paige and AJ Lee!"

AJ gets up to her feet as Paige and AJ hug. Then, the referee raises AJ's arm up, who held Paige's arm up. The referee exits the ring, as Paige and AJ hug again. Then, Paige and AJ climb up different turnbuckles, as the audience began to cheer again. After that, both Paige and AJ got off the turnbuckles. Paige was about to exit the ring, but AJ held her wrist. Paige turned around to look at her.

"Wait." Said AJ.

AJ walked out of the ring to get a microphone and then walked back in the ring. AJ held the microphone with both her hands and looked around at the WWE Universe. AJ waited for them to calm down a little.

"This is gonna be a little hard to say this, so just bear with me." Said AJ. "Five years ago, I came into NXT, along with six other women. At my time in NXT, I did these challenges, like naming a WWE Superstar's tune, doing a talent show, doing a limbo challenge, you name it, but those challenges got me into the top three, where I would be eliminated and taking third place. But that didn't stop me from coming here to the WWE. Fast forward one year, and I made my debut on Smackdown wiht one of my good friends, Kaitlyn. Now I know you guys are probably asking why am I talking about this."

AJ took a little bit of time to breathe and calmed herself down a little.

"Throughout my career, I've had many accomplishments." Said AJ. "I am a two-time Slammy Award Winner for Diva of the Year, I hold a record for being a three-time WWE Divas Champion, and I still hold the record for longest Divas Championship reign."

AJ looked around at the WWE Universe, as they voiced their opinion.

"For four years I have worked in this business, and I've loved every second of it..." Said AJ. "Whether you guys cheered for me or booed at me, I worked in day in and day out in order to earn your guys' respect. And throughout that time, I believe I have earned your guys' respect."

AJ began to hear the crowd pop, and as well as Paige who was still in the ring with AJ.

"So to finally answer your question." Said AJ. "Going through my up and downs, my career overall...I feel like that I have done enough."

AJ looked at Paige and then back to the WWE Universe.

"As of now..." Said AJ. "I am announcing my retirement from WWE."

AJ heard the WWE Universe voice their opinion. AJ looked at Paige, who was in shock. Slowly, AJ began to hear the WWE Universe clap for her and chanting "Thank You AJ". AJ looked back at Paige to see her smile and clap for her. AJ looked back at the WWE Universe, covering her mouth and tears falling down her cheeks. AJ could then feel Paige hugging her from behind. AJ turned around and hugged back, wrapping her arms around her neck. With their arms wrapped around each other, Paige looked up at the WWE Universe. Paige looked back down at AJ and smashed her lips onto AJ. The fans began to cheer as AJ kissed back.

* * *

A couple hours later, Wrestlemania 31 was about to come to an end, where Roman Reigns was taking on Brock Lesnar for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. AJ was in her locker room, changing into a white tank top and blue jeans with her Chuck Taylors. After that, she put her wrestling gear back into her luggage bag. As she was about to get her luggage back zipped up, she felt someone's arm wrapped around her waist. AJ turned around to see Paige, who did you expect. Paige wore a dark blue cropped top with white denim jeans and black sneakers. AJ turned around as Paige looked down at AJ's luggage bag, where her wrestling gear was.

"I guess that's the last time I'm seeing you wear that." Said Paige.

"I guess it is." Said AJ.

"You really plan on retiring form the WWE?" Asked Paige.

"Well, I can't turn back now." Said AJ.

"Have you thought on what could you after WWE?" Asked Paige.

"Not yet." Said AJ. "But I'll think of something."

AJ noticed Paige looking away.

"You okay?" Asked AJ.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Said Paige. "I was a little upset that you didn't talk to me about this, but then again, it's your decision if you want end your career or not."

"So, you're okay with this?" Asked AJ.

"Well, what choice do I have?" Asked Paige. "It might takes some time, but I'll be alright."

"I know a way I can cheer up." Said AJ.

AJ moved her land to Paige's hips and then down to her inner thigh.

"We can leave right now, if you want to." Said AJ.

"Then why are still here?" Asked Paige.

* * *

An hour later, Paige and AJ arrived at their hotel room at the Hilton Santa Clara hotel. AJ opened the door, as both girls walked in. After that, Paige closed the door behind them, as both women removed each others' jackets and put their luggage bags to the side. After that, both women walked to the bed as they pressed their lips against one another. AJ could feel Paige's hands cupping her cheeks, as she slid her hands into Paige's back pockets of her pants. Paige began to walk forward a little, resulting in AJ falling back with Paige on top of her.

Paige lifted AJ's tank top of her body and began to kiss around AJ's stomach. After that, AJ removed AJ's tank top, revealing her white bra. AJ sat up and removed Paige's cropped top, revealing a dark blue floral bra. AJ placed her hands on the bed to hold her body up, as Paige straddled on AJ and kissed AJ again. AJ moved one of her arms around Paige's back, as Paige moved her hands back to AJ's cheeks. AJ laid back down, as Paige began to suck the side of AJ's neck. AJ began to moan, feeling pleasure on her neck and on her chest. Paige then moved one of the cups down on AJ's bra and took AJ's breast into her mouth.

"Oh Paige." Moaned AJ.

Paige worked on AJ's breast for a couple seconds, as she moved back to kiss AJ. AJ moved her hands up to Paige's back and unclipped Paige's bra. Paige broke her kiss with AJ as she sat back up and letting her bra slide down her arms. AJ sat back and took one of Paige's breasts into her mouth. Paige moaned and looked down at One of AJ's hand and as well as her lips around her breast. AJ then moved to Paige's other breast, giving it the same amount of pleasure. After that, Paige laid AJ back down as they proceeded to make out once again. Paige proceeded to move her hands down to AJ's pants.

"Wait..." Said AJ.

"What is it?" Asked Paige.

"I have something." Said AJ.

Paige got off of AJ, allowing AJ to get up and walk to her luggage bag.

"What is it?" Asked Paige.

"You'll see." Said AJ.

Once AJ opened her bag, she pulled out something and held it her hand. She turned around and showed Paige what it was: A pink strap-on.

"Oh my god, AJ." Said Paige.

"Yep." Said AJ.

AJ began to walk towards Paige. She threw the harness on the bed and began to suck on her pink dildo right in front of Paige.

"I've been waiting for a moment like this." Said AJ.

AJ got on the bed and and straddled on Paige. AJ held Paige by the back of her head and kissed her hard on the mouth. Paige responded by putting one of her hands on AJ's back. Paige opened her mouth and felt AJ's tongue slipping into her mouth and flicking her tongue at her own. Paige broke her kiss with AJ, both women gasping for breath.

"Can I fuck you with this?" Asked Paige.

Paige held one of AJ's wrists, the one holding the dildo.

"Yes, please." Said AJ.

Both women began to strip each other from their clothes, so now both Paige and AJ were naked. AJ pecked Paige's lips, as she got off of Paige. AJ put the dildo in the harness, Paige putting on the harness right after. Paige then sat down on the bed, with her feet dangling from the bed. AJ kneed down between Paige's legs and began stroking Paige's cock, as if it was real. AJ then took the tip into her mouth and began to bob her head on Paige's dick. Paige placed her hand on the back of AJ's head and forced AJ down more onto her cock, AJ deep-throating Paige's dick. AJ gagged and pulled back before going back in.

After getting Paige's dick nice and wet. AJ got back on the bed. Paige went behind her, as AJ proceeded to bend over and spreading her cheeks. Paige held one of AJ's cheeks, allowing AJ to moved one of her hands to the bed, and aimed the dildo at AJ's waiting pussy. After that, AJ began to gasp, as she felt Paige sliding into her pussy. Paige began thrusting her hips, starting off slow and slowly getting faster. Paige then held AJ's hips, thrusting harder and watching AJ's ass jiggle, as well as loving the sound of AJ moaning.

"Oh shit Paige." Moaned AJ.

After a couple seconds, Paige slumped on AJ's back, so she was now closer to AJ's face. AJ turned her head to see Paige, smirking at her while fucking her as well. Paige pecked AJ's cheek, as Paige slowly pulled out of AJ. AJ began panting as she watched Paige lay down on her back, clutching her dick with her hands.

"Ride me." Said Paige.

AJ smiled, as she straddled on top of Paige. AJ pecked Paige's lips a couple of times, before sliding Paige's cock back inside her pussy. Paige sat up and rested against the headboard of the bed. AJ felt Paige's hands on her hips, as she began to ride Paige. AJ began to moan louder, as she felt Paige thrusting upwards in AJ's pussy. Paige loved hearing AJ's smack against her body after each thrust. AJ leaned forwards and put her hands against the wall to hold her body up, while Paige moved her hands down to AJ's ass, giving her a light smack. AJ began to feel herself getting closer.

"Oh, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop." Moaned AJ.

Paige held AJ's ass tighter as she began to thrust even harder, while AJ wrapped her arms around her neck. Seconds later, AJ got off of Paige and began rubbing her pussy vigorously. AJ then began to scream, as she squirted her juices all over her hand and as well as Paige's body. Paige could feel AJ's juices over her face and as well as her breasts. AJ laid back down next to Paige, trying really hard to catch her breath. Paige took the strapon off and threw it down on the floor. After that, AJ moved up, so she rested on Paige's body. AJ began to slowly suck on Paige's breasts, tasting her own juices.

"I'm gonna miss this." Said Paige.

Paige moved her hand to the back of AJ's head, playing with her hair a little.

"All of this." Said Paige.

"I'll still be here with you, no matter what." Said AJ. "I'll just find something to do while you're working."

AJ moved up, so she rested her head next to Paige's head. Paige smiled, as she felt AJ peck her cheek and lick up all of her juices from her face.

"I love you so much Paige." Said AJ.

"I love you too AJ." Said Paige.

AJ and Paige shared one last passionate kiss, before Paige turned off the light in their hotel room. Both women closed their eyes, as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **So this the second chapter for this fan-fiction. If I wanted to, I could've made this as a new fan-fiction, but is still involved the same people, so I just put this as a continuation of Paige x AJ. Also, you guys requested this on my poll that I made, so here it was.**

 **So what do you guys think of this fan-fiction? Is it good? If so, leave a review to express your opinion and/or what could I improve, and/or leave a suggestion on what pairing I can do next. You can also send me a private message, and you can answer my polls if you click on my account. You can also favorite this story, to show how much you liked it, and/or follow this story, to know when a future chapter will come out. That is, if I ever feel like doing that, or one of you guys suggest I should do that.**

 **Would you guys like to read more? If so, you can add me to your favorites, to show how much you like my stories, and/or you can follow me, to know when future updated or new stories come out. On my account, you can learn somethings about me, check what I would like to write about in my bio, all of my stories, all the stories that I add to my favorites, and all of my favorite authors. Anyway, that is all I really have to say. I'll see you guys later. XxXPaiJXxX out.**


End file.
